Até algum dia
by kureopatsura-chan
Summary: Quando se pensa k esta tudo bem... xega uma noticia k te faz pensar e de um momento para o outro muda tudo a sua volta.... [uma oneshort baseada em factos reais e pessoais]


Oiiiiiiiiii

Desta vez eu venho com uma oneshort pekena para todos…é a minha primeira tentativa por isso espero que gostem e comentem o que axaram lá no final ok?

Nota: todas as personagens contidas nesta fic não me pertencem… são da inteira autoria da Clamp

_**Até algum dia… **_

Era um dia em que por mais que se tentasse fazer algo, tudo parecia chato e tristonho.

Sakura kinomoto era um rapariga super divertida e com uma personalidade especial, não se podia concordar que fosse totalmente perfeita mas tinha o seu lado positivo bem maior que o lado negativo.

§§§

Estava eu sentada no meu sofá num sábado em que a minha priminha Tomoyo estava fora da cidade e eu não encontrava um programa que me interessa-se na televisão. Desisti por completo e fui ver se havia algo que me alegrasse na cozinha mas tentativa falhada pois nada do que pegava me interessava realmente.

Estava mais que farta de mim naquele dia mas como não podia simplesmente passar o tempo a frente e esperar encontrar um domingo melhor, resolvi fazer uma chamadinha telefónica para algum de meus amigos.

Retirei a hipótese e que talvez tomoyo tivesse um bom programa e comecei a experimentar alguns outros que eu pensei que pudessem me salvar daquele dia chato. Primeira hipótese estava muito ocupada, segunda com visitas, terceira foi passar o final da semana fora. Comecei a pensar que era a única pessoa em todo o Japão que não tinha nada pra fazer.

Voltei a ligar a TV na esperança de encontrar algo que me despertasse a atenção mas nada, era simplesmente o pior dia da minha vida, ate que me lembrei de Eriol, seria possível que ele fosse o meu salvador e pudesse pintar este meu dia cinzento de alguma cor? Isso foi o que eu descobri depois da chamada que fiz.

- Estou, fala Eriol.

- Eriol, sou eu Sakura.

- Oi, tudo bem? Passa-se alguma coisa para me ligares assim?

- Não, quer dizer… sim, estava a pensar se não podíamos sair e ir ate ao parque, esta um dia tão bonito.

- Isso é muito estranho, receber uma ligação a meio do dia, ainda por cima de Sakura kinomoto e para piorar ainda a chamar-me para um passeio? Isso só significa uma coisa…

- Está bem… nem precisas comentar mas sim, o meu dia está a tornar-se um tormento e eu pensei que se não tivesses nada para fazer, podia-mos sair, ir ao parque, tomar um sorvete, sei lá…

- Tenho muita pena querida, eu adoraria mas é que recebi hoje uma visita de um amigo que já não via a algum tempo… ele veio da China e passou por aqui.

- Sei… deixa estar então, parece que hoje toda a gente tem coisas para fazer menos eu, acho que só me resta habituar.

- Mas eu ainda não acabei de falar, nós nem estava-mos a fazer nada de mais, só a falar e recordar os tempos que passa-mos juntos e acho que era bem divertido se passasses por cá.

- Eu não quero incomodar Eriol, e alem do mais vocês devem ter montes de conversas em atraso e eu só iria atrapalhar.

- Não ias nada, ele vai ficar por aqui durante uns tempos e vamos ter muitos dias para passar-mos juntos, acho até que ele ficaria contente de te conhecer, afinal ele não conhece mais ninguém alem de mim aqui nesta cidade.

- Tens a certeza? Eu acho que vou passar por ai sim, ate nos vamos divertir muito ainda.

- Então pronto, estamos a espera. Ate já.

- Ate já Eriol.

Vocês devem ter percebido a minha felicidade só por ter arranjado algo para fazer não é? Pois bem eu estava realmente feliz, primeiro como já referi consegui arranjar um programa para fazer e depois queria conhecer o amigo de Eriol. A minha curiosidade era apenas porque ele não era um rapaz de ter amigos que fossem de fora da escola e isso deixava-me curiosa, saber e conhecer um amigo dele.

Subi ate o meu quarto, dei um arranjo no meu cabelo e peguei na minha mochila, pronta pra sair. O tempo que demorei a chegar na grande casa de Eriol pareceu-me mais curto que o normal, talvez porque de tão ansiosa que estava nem dei pelo tempo.

Toquei na campainha e nem demorou nada Eriol já estava a abrir-me a porta.

- Bem vinda Sakura, espero que te divirtas mais aqui do que em tua casa a fazer "zaping" na televisão.

- Podes ter a certeza, vou fazer os possíveis para nem me lembrar das horas que passei hoje.

- Entra, estamos no meu quarto, sabes onde fica podes ir entrando que eu vou só buscar alguma coisa para lanchar-mos.

- Mas não faz mal eu entrar assim? E teu amigo não esta lá, ele pode achar falta de educação e…

- Não há problema, ele é um rapaz, não é o imperador.

Senti-me um bocadinho mal quando entrei no quarto e vi um rapaz sentado na cama virado para a televisão, novamente uma televisão no meio da minha vida. Ele virou-se para ver quem entrava mas não disse absolutamente nada, isso apenas contribuiu para que eu não soubesse mesmo o que fazer, ainda por cima estava a olhar para mim.

- Oi, eu sou Sakura kinomoto, espero não interromper nada.

- Oi, desculpa a minha falta de educação, eu sou Shaoran Li, um amigo de Eriol.

- Bem vejo que já se apresentaram, então que tal se começasse-mos o lanchezinho?

Eu não pensei nunca que o amigo de Eriol fosse assim, acho que tinha ideia que fosse mais misterioso, tal como Eriol, mas não… ele era um rapaz normalíssimo, e agora que reparei melhor era muito bonito por sinal. Tinha um cabelo da cor de chocolate e pelo que pude ver quando retirou o boné e se acomodou para começar a comer, era também bastante rebelde.

Tomamos o lanche e depois Eriol procurou até encontrar um jogo que ele dizia ser muito engraçado. Divertia-me imenso mais o Shaoran a brincar das figuras que Eriol fazia ate encontrar o dito joguinho. Ele chegou até a desistir mas só de olhar pra nós a rir, não se iria deixar humilhar, eu sabia bem como ele era.

Finalmente passei um dia em beleza, para quem estava destinada ao enfadonho destino de ficar em casa na companhia da televisão, até que não se saiu mal, arranjei um novo amigo e por sorte ele não era nada do que eu tinha pensado.

Tinha um bom sentido de humor, o que era óptimo e por isso passamos o dia a rir, era simpático, bonito e os gostos não fugiam muito aos meus. Fiquei contente por saber que iria ficar ali por Tomoeda durante um bom tempinho, assim quem sabe não o encontraria mais vezes e passava-mos mais tardes assim.

§§§

O fim-de-semana passou e deu lugar a mais um dia cheio de afazeres, o levantar cedo, sair de casa para não chegar tarde na escola e ainda ter de passar um dia inteiro cansativo sem fraquejar já eram rotinas diárias para mim.

O que principalmente me dava apoio e força era a companhia de minha prima, ela sim era uma pessoa que eu sabia que poderia contar para sempre. E lá estava ela mais uma vez a fazer-me contar o que fiz na sua ausência, contei todos os pormenores do meu meio-dia chato e depois do meu outro meio-dia super divertido.

A semana passou e mais um final de semana a porta, era sexta-feira e cai de rastos em cima da cama, não tinha nem forças pra descer e jantar. Não sei o que me fez mudar tão repentinamente a minha disposição só me lembro de que depois de ter recebido uma chamada telefónica passei a ter energia para tudo. A ligação foi assim:

- Sim… quem fala?

- Boa noite Sakura, desculpa ligar assim mas eu tive a ideia de amanha levar o Shaoran a conhecer os principais pontos aqui de Tomoeda e ele perguntou se não gostarias de ir connosco.

- Ele perguntou isso? – Eu não queria acreditar, pensei sinceramente que ele se tivesse esquecido de mim e nem lembrasse do meu nome sequer.

- A ideia de ir-mos ver os mais importantes locais foi minha e ele sugeriu a tua companhia, eu até acho que era mais divertido e tudo ir-mos os 3.

- Eu adorava Eriol, a sério que sim mas é que combinei com a Tomoyo de ir-mos ao centro comercial, ela esta a precisar de comprar umas pecinhas de roupa e já sabes como ela é.

- Sim, sei mas olha porque é que não vamos então no domingo passear e levamos a Tomoyo connosco? Assim amanhã vocês já podem ir descansadas ao centro.

- Isso é uma óptima sugestão, eu aposto que ela vai adorar a ideia. Mas não sabemos a opinião do Shaoran, será que ele pode ir no domingo e o que ele acha de ir mais uma pessoa, ainda por cima que ele não conhece nem nunca viu?

- Isso não é problema, eu falo com ele.

- Tens a certeza? Será que ele vai aceitar?

- Vai, não te preocupes eu conheço-o bem de mais para saber que não há problema nenhum.

- Então fica assim, ate domingo e boa noite

- Uma boa noite Sakura, e até domingo então.

Depois de desligar quase dei um pulo da cama e fui tomar um banho bem grande para aliviar todo a meu cansaço. Como já tinha dito não sei bem o que me fez mudar de repente só sei que o jantar estava delicioso, o meu irmão não me chateou muito e meu pai estava mais falador que o normal.

Na manha seguinte ainda estava eu a preparar-me para descer já Tomoyo estava no sofá da minha sala a espera, ela não se importava, desde sempre que fui assim e para ela já era habito ver-me atrasada.

O dia foi um bocadinho maçador, eu sei que sou um desastre no que diz respeito a escolher roupa mas Tomoyo não ficava muito a traz, eram precisas várias horas, muito espaço para colocar as pilhas de roupa provadas e pra provar e principalmente muita paciência. Toda a gente diz que tenho uma paciência de ouro, sempre duvidei já que me descontrolo facilmente mas nesse dia acho que fiquei com a prova de que realmente é verdade. No final ela apenas comprou uma blusinha conjunta com uma saia e uma nova muda de roupa de praia.

- Tomoyo amanha tens alguma coisa planeada?

- Ainda não… porquê? Tens alguma ideia?

- É que o Eriol ligou-me ontem a noite e convidou-nos para ir-mos mostrar os principais pontos de Tomoeda aquele rapaz que chegou a pouco tempo e que eu te falei.

- E ele convidou-nos? Por mim tudo bem não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

- óptimo assim já tenho companhia, amanha na minha casa como hoje?

- Tudo bem então… amanha encontro-te em tua casa.

Será que é preciso contar como foi o meu dia seguinte? Pois então eu conto. Muito resumidamente foi maravilhoso.

Como sempre acordei atrasada mas isso já nem é de se espantar então vou passar logo a parte em que nos encontramos todos.

Estava eu e Tomoyo a andar em direcção a porta do parque, local onde ficou combinado esperar-mos, quando ouvi uma voz a chamar-me ao longe.

- Quem será que me esta a chamar? – Comentei para Tomoyo ao mesmo momento que me virava e via uma mão lá ao longe a acenar para mim…

- Quem é aquele rapaz? Conheces Sakura? – Acho que Tomoyo estava chocada, não sei porque mas ela só faz aquela cara quando alguma coisa a choca.

- Acho que é o Shaoran, o rapaz a quem vamos apresentar a cidade.

- Então? Então aquele é que é o amigo do Eriol que chegou esta semana a Tomoeda e que tu me disses-te que tinhas conhecido?

- Esse mesmo… o que tem?

- Quando falas-te nele eu pensei que era um rapaz normal, não pensei que era assim um deus de rapaz?

Não imaginava que Tomoyo fosse dizer isso, na realidade eu já tinha reparado bem que ele era bonito e isso tudo mas não tive uma reacção como a de minha prima.

Entre mim Eriol e Tomoyo as conversas eram completamente normais e rotineiras por isso Shaoran metia-se um bocado a parte. Mas isso mudou quando chegamos no local destinado e foi a vez dele fazer perguntas e comentar as mais variadas coisas. Ele é muito simpático, acho que descobri mais dele neste dia e ate gostei de ficar a conhecer o Shaoran que não imaginava que fosse.

Os dias passaram e eu andava mesmo cheia de trabalho para fazer, fosse dentro ou fora da escola e isso estava a dificultar as nossas saídas em conjunto, mesmo que eu e Shaoran continuasse-mos a trocar mensagens e telefonemas, ouve um espaço de um mês que já não recebia uma noticia. Tomoyo andava a ajudar-me mas eu sabia que não podia ser sempre pois ela também tinha as suas coisas, o Eriol tal como nós também tinha afazeres mas sendo tão peculiar a maneira de ele se despachar, acabava sempre com tempo de sobra o qual gastava a fazer companhia a Shaoran. Começava a ter saudades das nossas saídas e por isso quando tudo terminou tive a ideia de ligar ao Shaoran e convida-lo para ir-mos a praia. Claro que era verão senão não tinha feito um convite desses.

- Estou sim, gostaria de falar com Li Shaoran ele está?

- Está sim menina, quem devo anunciar?

- Diga-lhe que é Sakura, uma amiga de Eriol.

- Muito bem aguarde um minuto. – Estava confiante de que ele ainda se lembrasse de mim, alem de já não o ver nem ouvir a um mês não queria dizer que já tivesse esquecido tudo. Não sei bem porquê mas a medida que os segundos contavam, sentia-me mais e mais nervosa e o pior era que sem saber porquê, afinal o que ia fazer era a coisa mais natural, já tinha convidado montes e montes de amigos para um programa na praia.

Quando do outro lado da linha ouvi a voz já familiar de Shaoran acho que quase cheguei ao tecto do salto que instintivamente dei.

- És tu Sakura? – Porque será que notei espanto no tom de voz?

- Sou eu sim, esta tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim, a muito tempo que já não dizias nada.

- Pois é, tenho estado cheia de trabalho e não tive tempo para me dar ao luxo de divertimentos.

- Eu sei disso. Eriol contou-me que esta altura por aqui é sempre muito atarefada mas adiante… o que me querias dizer?

- Bem eu estava a pensar, já que não nos encontramos a muito tempo, quer dizer, eu tu mas também a Tomoyo e o Eriol, se não era boa ideia organizarmos assim uma ida a praia, este calor já me esta a deixar louca por lá aparecer.

- E estavas a pensar ir quando? A minha família já anda a pensar quando é que voltamos para a China e assim era bom que não fosse daqui a muito tempo.

- Não, estava a pensar já neste fim de semana, deixa ver, hoje é quinta acho que da para convidar-mos mais gente e organizar-mos tudo o que me dizes?

- Acho perfeito, mas eu não sei ir para lá, um dos locais que não me mostraram nem passaram perto foi a praia.

- Isso foi porque temos de apanhar transporte para lá e todas as vezes que saímos foi aqui nos arredores, mas não te preocupes, acho que da para passar na tua casa e ir-mo juntos para lá, o que achas?

- Por mim esta óptimo, então no sábado a que horas, as 8 acho que é bom.

- Combinado então, as 8 passo por ai e encontramos os outros na porta da escola para ir-mos juntos ok?

- Ok então ate sábado, se houver alguma coisa deixo mensagem no telefone, e tu a mesma coisa ok?

- Claro, então beijinhos e ate sábado.

Depois de desligar senti-me muitoooooooooooo bem. Depois de um mês sem falar com ele estava já a sentir uma pontinha de saudades, eu sei que é estranho, até eu não acho normal mas só de saber que daqui a dois dias ia estar a desfrutar de uma óptima praia cheia de sol e rodeada de todos os meus amigo fazia-me sentir muito melhor.

Liguei para todos os meus colegas da escola, alguns ficaram ansiosos, outros não poderiam ir mas tinham pena, ate que sumamos uma conta de 9 pessoas a contar com alguns irmão e irmãs de nossos colegas.

Sexta a noite preparei um mega lanche, afinal ia-mos passar o dia inteirinho lá e com a ajuda de meu pai preparamos também para a Tomoyo que não tinha tempo de fazer o seu.

Fui para a cama mais cedo que o normal mesmo sabendo que muito dificilmente conseguiria dormir, mas tinha de tentar pois para me levantar a horas é quase impossível e eu não poderia deixar Shaoran a espera a porta de casa. Diverti-me a olhar o tecto e a imaginar-me a chegar em casa dele com meia hora de atraso, era muito divertido ver a cara de furioso que ele fazia. Não sei acho que perdi a conta as vezes que me virei na cama, ate os lençóis já estavam fora do sitio e eu nada de adormecer…

O despertador tocou, tocou, tocou e voltou a tocar mas ainda assim parecia-me um efeito especial do sonho que estava a ter e nem liguei. Só dei conta da realidade quando pela porta a dentro o meu irmão chegou e quando um copo de água me veio aterrar em cima. Eram só umas pinguinhas mas foram o suficiente para quase me fazer cair da cama.

- Aii Toya, porque é que tinhas de me borrifar com agua?

- Porque uma monstrenga como tu não acorda com o despertador mas acorda a casa inteira… hoje que era o meu dia de levantar mais tarde da cama tive de descer ate a cozinha, buscar um copo de água e ainda vir ate aqui. Isso tudo porque o teu despertador acordou-me.

- Mas já não é tão cedo assim para te ter acordado.

- Pois não é tão cedo não, e por acaso não tinhas de ir a praia com os teus amigos?

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esqueci-me, eu sabia os meus pensamentos de ontem a noite eram mais intuições e o tadinho do Shaoran vai ficar a porta de casa a minha espera… ahhhhhhhhhhh

Escusado será dizer que levantei-me a correr e mais que depressa coloquei bikini, roupa de praia e desci a correr para comer também a correr e sair de casa adivinhem só: também a correr.

Acho que com tanta correria cheguei a casa do Shaoran antes das 8 horas e quem teve de esperar fui eu. Não foi assim nada de mais o tempo que fiquei a espera mas em vez de uma cara de zangado tal como na noite passada tinha imaginado, vi uma cara de espanto.

- Acho que me tinham avisado que normalmente te atrasavas e não adiantavas.

- Bem… é que hoje tive um empurrãozinho para me levantar, mas garanto-te que não é normal.

- Então e estas aqui a muito tempo? Podias ter tocado e entravas, não precisavas de ter ficado aqui a porta.

- Não… não foi preciso, eu nem estou a espera a muito tempo, acabei de chegar e tudo.

Fomos até a escola e depois de esperar-mos pela chegada de todos partimos. A viagem passou e rapidamente chegamos a praia.

A tanto tempo que já não sentia aquele cheirinho tão bom e experimentar aquela textura da areia era como estar no paraíso.

Metade das pessoas quando chegaram, bastaram estender a Toalha e num minuto estavam dentro de água, esta bem que eu também adoro entrar no mar e ficar lá imenso tempo mas eles eram exagerados. Eu, Tomoyo, Chiharo e Rika ficamos a conversar, enquanto Eriol e Shaoran pegaram na bola e lá estavam eles a jogar.

A meio do dia Rika encontrou uma amiga dela que ia a passar com o noivo e o filho, aproveitamos e eles juntara-se a nos. O bebe era a coisinha mais fofa que já tinha visto e como adoro crianças fiquei metade do dia com ele mais a Tomoyo a brincar.

Na hora em que a mãe da criança foi dar um mergulho eu fiquei a tomar conta do bebe e foi nessa mesma altura que fiquei bastante intrigada com o que aconteceu a seguir.

Muito poucas vezes vi o Eriol e o Shaoran durante o dia, não sei por onde aqueles rapazes andavam mas ao pé de nos é que não era, e na hora que fiquei de vigia ao bebe eles apareceram. Tomoyo que estava a ficar com calor foi refrescar-se e logo em seguida Eriol foi acompanhá-la. Eu vi Shaoran deitar-se na toalha, ele estava ainda molhado o que significava que devia ter acabado de vir de dentro de água, mas eu notei que ele estava esquisito, tinha um olhar diferente de todas as vezes que eu o vi… será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa enquanto estava com Eriol? Mas também não perguntei nada.

Para azar dos meus azares o bebe devia estar com fome e começou a chorar, eu não sabia bem o que fazer mas para remediar peguei nele e ate que parou, enquanto isso nem tinha dado conta que Shaoran se tinha sentado ao meu lado, definitivamente ele não estava bem, tanto olhava para mim como ficava meio perdido a olhar para o nada mas não disse uma única palavra e eu também não perguntei o porque dele estar assim.

Depois de Rika e a amiga chegarem, o bebe tomou o seu leitinho, como eu tinha previsto ele estava com fome mesmo e eu cansada de estar ali naquele sol então perguntei se Shaoran não queria vir comigo ate a agua. Ele acompanhou-me mas quando lá cheguei estava tãoooooo fria que eu queria voltar para traz, só que ele não deixou e arrastou-me lá para dentro. Como sempre o que custa é entrar porque depois é o tempo todo lá, diverti-me bastante com ele e notei que a feição que ele tinha ainda a pouco desapareceu.

Como sempre tudo o que é bom acaba e quando menos esperamos chegou a hora de ir-mos embora. Sorte que eu levei um top a mais no caso de sujar o outro porque na hora de vestir eu não encontrei o que tinha na chegada. Chegamos a conclusão que podia ter voado.

Estava com uma disposição óptima e na chegada a casa depois de um grande e relaxante banho só me apetecia deitar na cama e dormir até ao dia seguinte mas isso não foi possível pois como sempre o meu irmão nunca me deixa fazer o que é melhor e neste caso não foi excepção.

- Sakura, telefone para ti. Desce rápido.

- Quem é?

- Não sei, não conheço diz que é um Li Shaoran

- Brigada irmãozinho, com licença.

- De nada monstrenga.

Subi para o meu quarto e atendi a chamada… estava completamente confusa, o que será que ele queria? Ainda agora estivemos juntos e ele não disse nada.

- Estou?

- Estou sim sou eu o Shaoran

- O que foi? Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não é nada de grave calma, eu só queria dizer que sem querer guardei a tua camisola na minha mochila.

- A sério, ainda bem, eu gostava tanto dela que tinha pena que se tivesse perdido.

- Pois então eu deixo na casa do Eriol e depois vais lá buscar está bom assim?

- Claro, eu depois passo lá… mas era só isso mesmo?

- Não…

Depois de um bom tempo eu estava a espera que ele falasse mas nada.

- Então? Passa-se alguma coisa, se eu puder eu ajudo.

- Não… não é nada disso é que, eu queria dizer-te já a algum tempinho que…

- Sim… fala estas a deixar-me nervosa assim…

- É que… eu gosto de ti Sakura, eu te amo…

Juro que fiquei sem reacção a olhar para o nada, agora o que é que eu iria falar? Não sabia o que fazer.

- Desculpa Sakura, a sério desculpa-me eu não queria mas foi inevitável. Adeus.

Eu nem dizer um adeus fui capaz, saber assim de repente foi quase como um choque. Ele era meu amigo, eu gostava muito dele mas dai a saber que ele me amava ainda vai um grande bocado.

§§§

Os dias passaram e eu não conseguia tirar aquela frase da minha cabeça… como é que eu agora iria olhar para ele? O melhor era não olhar nem sequer o encontrar.

Tive o cuidado de ligar para o Eriol antes de ir buscar a minha camisola, não queria ter de o encontrar lá e depois de saber que o caminho estava livre ai sim eu fui.

Mais dias passaram e na escola Eriol sempre perguntava se alguém sabia o porque do Shaoran andar estranho, eu não sabia se ele andava estranho ou não, nunca mais o vi desde o dia em que nos separamos a porta de minha casa depois da praia.

Tomoyo também notou que a minha cabeça andava meio na lua mas eu não queria dizer a minguem o porque de estar assim, era estranho mas nem com Tomoyo tinha vontade de falar.

§§§

Um dia estava eu numa aula quando a Chiharo chega e pergunta se aquele rapaz que tinha ido connosco a praia era dali de Tomoeda, Eriol explicou-lhe que ele tinha vindo da China mas que dentro de muitos poucos dias iria voltar.

Senti naquela hora um pressentimento esquisito, saber que ele estava para ir embora resolvia todos os meus problemas mas eu não queria… alguma coisa me dizia para não deixar.

O dia da partida dele chegou, eu soube porque Eriol disse que ele tinha mandado avisar a todos os amigos que ele tinha feito em Tomoeda. Estava eu na minha sala a ver TV e queria muito que o dia passa-se rápido, isso era sinónimo de que ele não estaria mais no Japão e que eu podia voltar a dormir tranquila. Mas interiormente eu não me sentia assim, eu não queria que ele fosse embora pois sentia que estaria a perder um grande amigo que, mesmo em pouco tempo, eu sabia que era uma pessoa espectacular.

Cada minuto que eu via passar era uma pontinha de saudade que crescia, cheguei a me perguntar se era normal sentir assim uma saudade tão grande por alguém que fiquei a conhecer a alguns meses mas ate agora não achei resposta. Eu sabia que não era normal mas o porquê é que eu não percebo…

Pois é… os dias passaram e com eles vieram os meses. A um ano que não sei de nada do Shaoran, ele nunca mais deu noticias… nem a Eriol ele mandou uma carta.

Mesmo depois de um ano ainda sinto a sua falta… espero que um dia… algum dia o volte a encontrar e só ai sim poderei tirar a saudade que ainda hoje esta comigo e me faz pensar…

Se não tivesse de alguma forma o tentado evitar… se em algum momento tivesse encarado a realidade e não ter fugido dela, hoje poderia não estar com o dilema do…

"Que poderia ter acontecido se…"

**_§§§ fim §§§_**

Pois é acabou mais uma pequena historia de S&S… esta não é bem uma fic normal… ela é uma das lembranças que eu trago comigo todos os dias pois é um acontecimento pessoal.

Toda a acção que decorreu nesta fic foi verídico… aconteceu de verdade e eu sou testemunha pois foi comigo mesmo que tudo se passou…

Eu tive de mudar um bocadinho as cenas para se adequar ao espaço/tempo de Sak & Sha mas o principal do acontecimento esta lá… todinho desde que começou ate kuando acabou.

Desculpem se não ficou grande coisa mas é o meu primeiro oneShort e assim eu mereço desconto ok?

Qualquer duvida de alguma coisa k não tenham percebido é só perguntarem que eu respondo…

Preciso saber se ficou **razoável ou péssimo** por isso mandem reviews ta bom? Fico a espera…. Se não mandarem nada eu vou pensar k não tenho jeito para escrever e não faço mais nada…

Beijinhos para todos e

xauxinhhhh


End file.
